Swinland
Swinland is a medium sized, developing, and established nation at 172 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Swinland work diligently to produce Gold and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Swinland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Swinland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Swinland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Swinland will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance: Novus Omega Position: Regent of Diplomacy History Created as a result of the Unification of Sweden and Finland after a worldwide economic collapse which in turn, caused world war III, the UFRS (United Federal Republic of Swinland) will do whatever necessary to preserve and protect the Swinish people and their interests In recent years Swinland has been experiencing an economic boom. The nation has two political parties: the Federalist Party of Swinland, and the Peoples Party of Swinland which elects the Federal Council (five-year terms) and the Supreme Minister, who is elected for life. The only two wars the United Federation of Swinland has ever fought were the Archyana War and the Blood Meridian Incident which were both in defense of Swinish and Novus Omega's interests. A New Age On June 19th The Swinish government announced that they would withdraw from Alpha Omega after about 2 years of service after feeling that AO was no longer for him. The government then announced that Broncoskid8 leader of Swinland had accepted a position as the first offical Regent of Diplomacy for the upstart Blue team alliance Novus Omega. Military The Swinish government works with the Swinish United Federal Armed Forces (SUFAF) along with foreign allies and also local PMCs (Private Military Companies) to defend all Swinish, Ailed, and alliance interests. their premier naval acadamy is named the Swinish Acadamy of the Navy Sports Swinland is one of the worlds premier sports nations on Bob with many great athletes reperesenting the famous Yellow Cross their most famous sport however is Fencing with 3 gold medals going to several Swinish athletes and propeling them to fame. the Swinish Ministry of Sport and Leasure (SMSL) takes care of promoting sports and well being through out the nation along with national government sporting organisations such as the SuperLeigen which is the highest level of Swinish football/soccer there national hockey team has advanced to the second round of the Planet Bob Games in 2012 Diplomacy Swinland maintains a large diplomatic network and is overseen by the Swinish Diplomatic Corps (SDC) and has embassys in a large number of alliances representing Novus Omega such as the New Polar Order, Aurora Borealis, and Sparta Category:Nations Category:Novus Omega